Breakdown
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Kominato creía que seguía enamorada del profesor. Sentía rabia e impotencia a partes iguales. Con lo que había sufrido para olvidarle, para borrar esa noche de su memoria… y un simple recuerdo lo tiraba todo por la borda. One-shot. SPOILERS del manga.


_No puedo creer que haya tardado casi un año en terminar este fic. Otra prueba más de que el lemon se me da fatal, pero he hecho lo que he podido. Seguramente después de tanto tiempo se note un montón la diferencia entre el principio y el final de la historia, espero que no sea algo exagerado. No es ni de lejos mi mejor trabajo, pero igual quería publicarlo. ¡A leer!_

 **N/A:** contiene spoilers, o más bien desvela las parejas del final del manga, con lo cual no sería apto para quien solo ha visto el anime.

 **Disclaimer:** Ao Haru Ride y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Io Sakisaka. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Su pecho subía y bajaba deprisa, en tanto que sus pulmones se esforzaban por retener el aire que entraba en ellos a inspiraciones breves, entrecortadas. La sangre resonaba en sus oídos al llegar en torrente a su cerebro. Tenía que realizar un gran esfuerzo por pensar con claridad.

No le dio tiempo porque, en cuanto intentó tomar aire de nuevo, se vio asaltada por los besos hambrientos y demandantes de Kominato. Correspondió de buena gana, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Había tenido varias charlas con las chicas sobre cómo sería cuando llegara ese momento, dado que las tres tenían pareja desde hacía un tiempo, pero ahora no recordaba nada. Con los ojos cerrados, solo era consciente del cálido aliento de Kominato sobre su cuello, de sus labios que provocaban un agradable cosquilleo allá por donde pasaban. No sabía que pudiera llegar a ser tan sensible.

Y en medio de aquella marea de sensaciones nuevas para ella, su subconsciente la traicionó, dejando escapar un nombre que creía haber relegado al pasado:

 _Tanaka-sensei…_

El aliento de Kominato se volvió helado sobre su piel, provocándole un escalofrío. Sus manos se alejaron, resbalando a ambos costados de su cuerpo. Murao abrió los ojos, tan solo para encontrar recelo y decepción en los de él, que se separó despacio, con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro.

\- No puedo creerlo, Shuuko – fue todo lo que dijo.

\- ¡No es lo que piensas!

Ella trató de hacerse entender, pero era tarde. Ya se había marchado. El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse con fuerza la hizo estremecer entera. Como si fuera la señal que había estado esperando, un sollozo salió de sus labios involuntariamente; las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. ¿Cuántas veces había temido que algo así ocurriera? ¿Cuántas veces había intentado olvidarlo, negar lo que había pasado? Pero por mucho que quisiera, no podía borrar la realidad ni reescribir el pasado. Por eso había intentado seguir adelante, creando un nuevo futuro con Kominato. Era lo que quería de verdad. Aunque ¿cómo lograría que la creyera ahora? Tendría que contárselo.

Había ocurrido poco después de su confesión. Estaba preparada para enfrentarse a esos sentimientos que, en el fondo, siempre supo que no serían correspondidos. Era un paso necesario para dejar todo eso atrás, liberarse de esas emociones que la ataban a su sensei y seguir evolucionando como persona. Le gustaba la nueva Murao, la que había llegado a ser gracias a Futaba y Yuuri. Le dolió, por supuesto, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió como si un capítulo complicado de su vida hubiera terminado. Ya podía centrarse en disfrutar su juventud y su vida escolar plenamente.

Poco le duró esa paz interior. Ese mismo día, al pasar por delante de la sala de profesores, escuchó la voz de Tanaka-sensei a través de la puerta entreabierta. No pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse a la rendija. Vio que estaba solo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y una mano cubriéndose la cara. ¿Le pasaría algo? ¿O quizá solo estaba cansado? Tuvo que aguzar mucho el oído para entender las palabras que murmuró a continuación y, cuando pudo comprenderlas, le pareció que se le paraba el corazón.

 _Esto es lo correcto… lo que deben hacer los adultos ¿no?_

Parecía que hablara consigo mismo. Murao se retiró de la puerta como si de repente quemase, temerosa de que alguien la pillara espiando. Ya no pudo quedarse tranquila durante el resto del día. Su cerebro se empeñaba en repetirle las palabras de su sensei una y otra vez. ¿Era duda lo que esa sencilla frase implicaba? Había decidido olvidarse de él pero, si sus sentimientos eran mutuos, si era mentira que nunca había sentido nada por ella, eso lo cambiaba todo. Estaba dispuesta a luchar.

Esa resolución fue la que le hizo armarse del valor necesario para seguirle a la salida de clases. Por suerte no había traído su coche. No se fue solo, sino que se dirigió a la estación con otro hombre, quien al parecer le había propuesto tomar algo después del trabajo, según pudo deducir de los retazos que captaba de su conversación. Cuando llegaron a un distrito lleno de tabernas y bares, su valentía comenzó a flaquear. ¿Qué pintaba allí una estudiante de instituto? Pero había llegado demasiado lejos para rendirse ahora, se dijo. Tanaka-sensei y su acompañante se sentaron en una taberna con terraza en sendos taburetes altos, lo que le facilitó la tarea de escuchar su charla, oculta tras la esquina contigua del local.

\- Sí que es raro que aceptes una invitación sin hacerte de rogar, Tanaka – dijo su acompañante, divertido.

\- Ya, bueno. Creo que necesitaba despejarme.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, hombre? – preguntó el desconocido tras pedir dos cervezas – No es normal verte tan decaído.

Tanaka-sensei murmuró una respuesta ininteligible que no llegó a oídos de Murao. Al parecer titubeaba, dado que tras varios intentos fallidos, su interlocutor le hizo una pregunta directa que provocó que el corazón de la joven se detuviese un momento por segunda vez en el día:

\- Entonces ¿es mal de amores?

\- Yo no lo llamaría así – dijo el maestro – Más bien es algo imposible. Debería olvidarlo.

\- ¿Imposible? Quién lo iba a decir, no pensé que te metieras en esos líos. ¿Es que es una mujer casada?

\- No, no. Para nada. Tan solo… es alguien a quien no le conviene estar conmigo. Solo sufriría.

\- Ah, pero tú también sufres ¿verdad? – observó el desconocido, ordenando una segunda ronda.

\- No es lo mismo. Yo… puedo manejarlo – esta vez sí, la duda y un atisbo de pena eran claros en su voz.

No hubo respuesta por parte del otro hombre. Quizá no estaba de acuerdo pero no quería decirlo, quizá le parecía de mal gusto meterse más en algo que no era de su incumbencia. Murao se quedó allí, sin atreverse a dar un paso mientras los dos continuaban bebiendo y hablando de diferentes temas. Su cabeza era un torbellino. ¿Existía realmente la posibilidad de que él la correspondiera? Tras un par de cervezas más se despidieron y Tanaka-sensei se fue solo hacia la estación de tren.

Reaccionó muy tarde. La figura del profesor casi había desaparecido entre la masa de gente que llenaba las calles, deseosos de un trago o un bocado tras una larga jornada de trabajo. No se había percatado de ello. No quería perderle de vista y tampoco estaba muy segura de saber volver por su cuenta a la estación. Notó que el pánico comenzaba a hormiguearle en la boca del estómago y corrió en la dirección por donde le parecía que habían venido. Debía encontrarle.

Al fin lo vio, y su alivio fue tal que no fue lo suficientemente cuidadosa. Antes de darse cuenta, tropezó al bajar a toda prisa unas escaleras, haciéndose daño. Se quedó tendida en el suelo mientras un dolor punzante nacía en su tobillo y se extendía por el resto de su pierna hacia arriba. Era tan intenso que un par de lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos; no lograba ver con claridad. Hasta que distinguió una mano que alguien le tendía para ayudarla a levantarse.

Era Tanaka-sensei.

Afortunadamente, no le pidió explicaciones. Ya se sentía lo bastante avergonzada y agradeció que quisiera ahorrarle todo eso en público. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero le falló la pierna derecha.

\- ¿Puedes caminar? – preguntó amablemente Tanaka-sensei.

\- Creo que no – respondió, deseando que se la tragase la tierra.

Sin añadir nada más, el maestro la cogió en brazos. La llevó así hasta la estación, donde tomaron el tren y se aseguró de que tuviera un asiento en el mismo. Hicieron todo el viaje en silencio. Una vez pasadas las pocas paradas que les separaban de su destino, volvió a cargarla, esta vez sobre su espalda.

\- No puedo llevarte a un médico a estas horas. Te aplicaré los primeros auxilios en mi casa, está más cerca de aquí – explicó – Y mañana sin falta quiero que vayas a ver al doctor.

Ella solo asintió ¿qué más podía hacer, aparte de esperar a la bronca que le caería cuando llegaran a la casa del maestro? Eso era lo que creía que pasaría pero, por el contrario, no sucedió. Tanaka-sensei no dijo nada mientras dejaba a Murao en el sofá y se sentaba en una silla frente a ella, tomando su pie descalzo para aplicar pomada en su tobillo. ¿Acaso estaba tan enfadado que no quería ni hablarle? Pero sus manos eran tan suaves, gentiles... Las mismas manos que, cuando terminaron de colocar la venda, se negaban a abandonar su tobillo. La joven miró al mayor de los Tanaka, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Él tenía un gesto extraño en su cara, como afligido, a la vez que culpable.

\- Sensei… - comenzó, sin tener idea de lo que quería expresar.

\- Lo siento, Murao – la interrumpió, con voz ronca. ¿Sería debido al alcohol? – Yo… no soy una buena persona.

\- Eso no es cierto – no sabía a qué venía aquello pero no pudo menos que desmentirlo – Si lo fuera, yo nunca… - _nunca me habría enamorado de usted_ , quería decir. Pero no se atrevió, no por segunda vez en el mismo día.

\- Precisamente por eso. No debería haber permitido que te enamorases de mí. Y tampoco pensar en ti como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Murao se quedó helada. Detrás de su voz rota, de su mirada derrotada, había algo más. Algo que nunca había alcanzado a ver porque él lo suprimía siempre y que ahora afloraba por culpa del alcohol. No pudo hacer nada cuando su sensei se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso, salvo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Ya no se acordaba del dolor en el tobillo, o quizá éste había remitido debido al efecto de la pomada. Lo que estaba claro era que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en lo que estaba pasando.

\- Lo siento, Murao.

Este susurro áspero fue lo único que precedió al movimiento ascendente de la mano del hombre, que se desplazó de su tobillo hasta ocultarse debajo de la falda de su uniforme. Sus labios no le daban tregua, sus besos no eran apasionados pero sí intensos, como si llevara mucho tiempo anhelando dárselos. Ella no podía negar que deseaba lo mismo, lo que nunca esperó fue encontrarse en semejante situación. Ahogó un jadeo contra sus labios al sentir el roce de sus dedos por encima de la ropa interior. Notaba la zona húmeda y un cosquilleo que se incrementaba cada vez más. Era de esperar que Tanaka-sensei no se conformara solo con unos besos ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, era un hombre adulto de veinticinco años…

Debió percibir su indecisión porque se separó de ella unos centímetros, con una expresión amarga en el rostro.

\- Si quieres que pare, pararé. No tienes más que decirlo. No quiero forzarte a nada. Después de todo eres… - _una adolescente. Menor. Mi alumna_. Había tantos motivos por los que aquello estaba mal…

\- No, por favor. No quiero que pare – fue su respuesta, sin rastro de duda. No podía dejarlo así. Su respiración alterada y sus mejillas sonrojadas hablaban por ella.

\- Lo siento – repitió él – No debería estar haciendo esto pero, por favor, permítemelo. Permíteme tenerte, solo una vez.

Con estas palabras y una nueva ronda de besos sellaron el acuerdo. Se estaban jugando mucho, los dos, pero Murao lo tenía claro: no iba a arrepentirse. Dejó que se deshiciera de sus panties para que pudiera seguir con las caricias sin ropa de por medio. Sus manos se desplazaron hacia el nudo de su corbata, instintivamente, buscando desatarlo para hacer lo propio con los botones de su camisa. Quería tocarle como él la estaba tocando a ella.

En efecto, la camisa del hombre no tardó en correr la misma suerte que su ropa interior minutos atrás, mientras sus manos recorrían sus hombros, su pecho, su abdomen… Tanaka-sensei estaba en forma, aunque bajo su atuendo habitual no se adivinaba, sus músculos lo demostraban. Murao dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción al ser consciente de que era la única alumna de todo el instituto que lo sabía, la única que lo estaba viendo así, al igual que era la única que conocía el secreto de su lunar. O quizás tenía más que ver con la forma en que su profesor la tocaba entre las piernas. Pronto no fue suficiente con eso; ambos querían más. Él abandonó la silla en la que estaba para sentarse sobre ella, con una rodilla a cada lado de sus caderas, no sin antes desabrocharse el cinturón y bajarse los pantalones despacio, como dándole oportunidad a Murao de que le detuviera si era lo que quería.

No lo hizo. En cambio, levantó los brazos sobre la cabeza para que pudiera sacarle el jersey con facilidad; lo mismo ocurrió con la camisa. Aun con todo, desvió la mirada, avergonzada, cuando abrió el cierre del sujetador. ¿Y si no le gustaba su cuerpo? ¿Y si le parecía una cría? ¿Y si no la encontraba bonita? No lo había pensado hasta entonces, distraída por las sensaciones desconocidas que estaba experimentando.

Comprendió que estos miedos, nacidos de la inexperiencia, eran superfluos en el mismo momento en que notó la mirada de su profesor sobre ella. La contemplaba como si quisiera grabarse su cuerpo en la memoria, consciente de que era la primera y última vez que la vería así.

\- Cierra los ojos – le pidió.

Así lo hizo, de tal forma que no podía adivinar en qué lugar de su anatomía se posarían sus labios, sus manos. Esto le arrancaba desde suspiros hasta pequeños escalofríos. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que le dio tregua, sumida en aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras. Más de una vez, a solas en la oscuridad de su cuarto, había fantaseado con lo que ahora era una realidad, sucumbiendo al deseo creciente de su interior que no lograba reprimir. Cuando abrió los ojos él estaba tendido a su lado, sin una sola prenda de por medio. A ella solo le quedaba la falda, pero no insistió en quitársela. Tan solo introdujo las manos bajo ella y las desplazó hasta sus muslos para levantarla sin dificultad alguna y colocarla sobre sus caderas.

A Murao se le cortó la respiración. Jamás hubiera imaginado que llegaría hasta allí. Era inexperta y tenía un poco de miedo; sin embargo, no quería echarse atrás. No le importaban las consecuencias, no le importaba que su primera vez fuera con alguien que nunca podría tener. Era Tanaka-sensei, era a quien quería. No necesitaba nada más.

Con esta convicción en mente y las manos firmes de su sensei agarrando su cintura, se dejó caer lentamente sobre su regazo. Él no la apremió; con paciencia esperó hasta que ella terminó de deslizarse hasta completar la unión entre ambos. Dolía un poco, pero al mismo tiempo sentía unas placenteras palpitaciones directamente en su interior, que acabaron incitándola a un ligero vaivén para tratar de hacerlas más intensas. Fue la acción correcta. Aquellas sensaciones se multiplicaron por diez y Murao descubrió que cuanto más se movía, mejor se sentía. Después de todo, siempre había sido una alumna aventajada.

Al hombre no le sorprendió en absoluto que aprendiera tan rápido. Le permitió marcar el ritmo a su antojo, simplemente deleitándose con la visión que tenía ante sí, con el movimiento acompasado de sus pechos al subir y bajar su torso, con su rostro nublado por una máscara de placer. No le dio tiempo a sentirse culpable por estar disfrutando de aquello: le gustaba demasiado. Se aferró a la parte baja de su espalda; las manos de ella quemaban sobre sus hombros. Algún que otro jadeo ronco escapaba involuntariamente de su boca, sentía las piernas trémulas y, con cada empujón la muchacha le envolvía más y más en su placentera estrechez.

Murao hacía tiempo que se había perdido en ese mundo hasta entonces desconocido, el calor le nublaba la mente y apenas sí alcanzaba a conservar la lucidez suficiente para intentar reprimir los gemidos que abandonaban, presurosos, sus labios. Una sensación cálida bullía dentro de su pecho, amenazando con desbordarse y estallar. Se sentía viva, llena.

\- Sensei…

Un segundo después de pronunciar la palabra, alcanzó el punto culminante de aquel acto. Sus uñas se clavaron en el pecho del hombre, sus dientes en su hombro, casi incapaz de soportar tanta intensidad. Tenía la mente empañada, no lograba pensar con claridad. Solo existía la certeza de tener a Tanaka-sensei dentro de ella, de estar unida a él de la forma más íntima que pudiera haber. Todo su cuerpo cedió entonces ante la tensión que se había apoderado de él y cayó, laxo, relajado, sobre el profesor. Éste se las apañó para alzarla de nuevo y tras separarse, despacio, tenderla sobre el sofá.

En el momento en que sus cuerpos dejaron de hacer contacto, se sintió extrañamente vacía; el frío del ambiente se adhirió al sudor pegado a su piel, provocando una desagradable sensación. No le gustó. Quería volver a tener los brazos del hombre rodeándola. Sin embargo, él había desaparecido ya, seguramente para dejarle la intimidad que hasta entonces le había robado. Murao se quedó mirando su tobillo vendado un momento antes de incorporarse para recoger sus prendas, sin fuerzas ni ganas para pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

Por su parte, el maestro poco había tardado en culminar por su propia cuenta lo que no podía permitirse hacer dentro de la muchacha. En alguna parte tras la irresponsabilidad desatada por el alcohol guardaba la suficiente sensatez para no olvidar que no estaban usando protección. No era tan inconsciente. El resultado fue extrañamente satisfactorio, pero al mismo tiempo insuficiente, tras haber experimentado el calor de su cuerpo. De todas formas, era algo que no tenía que haber pasado y que nunca se repetiría. No merecía la pena darle más vueltas. Por el contrario, olvidarlo sería algo mucho más difícil de hacer, desde luego.

Con la cabeza mucho más despejada tras una ducha rápida (y fría), Tanaka-sensei se encontró en condiciones de llevar a su alumna en coche hasta su vivienda, ya que no podía caminar. El trayecto tuvo lugar en silencio, un silencio que Murao no se atrevía a romper. Cuando la dejó ante su casa y cerró la puerta del automóvil, se encontró extrañamente liberada. Solo quería meterse en la cama y dejar que ese día llegara a su fin.

Solo a la mañana siguiente fue capaz de enfrentarse a lo que había hecho. Su determinación seguía intacta: pese a lo ocurrido con Tanaka-sensei, ellos nunca estarían juntos e iba a esforzarse por pasar página. Aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que solo se lo había puesto más difícil a sí misma. Fue duro ocultárselo a Futaba y Yuuri, por no hablar de que, en el futuro, cuando estuviera con otra persona, tendría que dar explicaciones que quizá no le gustaran. Esto le daba miedo: ¿y si ningún chico la quería porque ya había estado con otro hombre?

Ahora esos temores se habían vuelto realidad y, para colmo de males, Kominato creía que seguía enamorada del profesor. Sentía rabia e impotencia a partes iguales. Con lo que había sufrido para olvidarle, para borrar esa noche de su memoria… y un simple recuerdo lo tiraba todo por la borda. Quizá el joven ni siquiera querría volver a verla, pero tenía que intentar explicarse. Al menos quería que supiera la verdad, aunque después quisiera terminar su relación.

Tuvo que pedir ayuda a Kou y Futaba para que intercedieran y, de este modo, él accediera a verla en la azotea de la escuela. Su expresión airada no había cambiado un ápice desde el día anterior y toda su actitud indicaba que hacía aquello más por cortesía que por esperar una excusa razonable. A Murao se le cayó el alma a los pies. Entendía que se sintiera traicionado pero ¿tan claro tenía que quería acabar con todo?

Aun así, debía ser valiente. Y le contó a Kominato la verdad sobre el día de su confesión, lo ocurrido aquella noche, el miedo a que la abandonara por no ser el primer chico para ella. Pero lo cierto es que lo había sido, en muchas cosas. Sus sentimientos por él no tenían nada que ver con su amor platónico por Tanaka-sensei. Eran mucho más reales. El tiempo que llevaban juntos había sido maravilloso. Habían hecho tantas cosas, y todavía quería hacer muchas más. Quedaban muchos sitios por visitar, muchos viajes que planear y muchos pasos que dar. No quería renunciar a eso. Y no quería que él renunciara tampoco.

\- De modo que eso fue lo que pasó – fue lo primero que dijo, tras escuchar toda la historia. Su tono era neutro, Murao no tenía forma de saber lo que vendría después.

\- Sí – admitió ella, de mala gana – Tal vez no debí hacerlo, pero ya no puedo borrarlo.

\- Nunca imaginé que fueras de las que hacen algo así.

\- Yo tampoco esperaba llegar tan lejos – murmuró, algo avergonzada – Aya, yo…

Kominato frunció el ceño y ella supo que había tenido suficiente, que no necesitaba otra ronda de excusas. Solo le quedaba esperar el veredicto final. Fuera cual fuese su decisión, la respetaría. No intentaría persuadirle. Aceptaría las consecuencias de sus actos.

\- Nunca me gustó que solo tuvieras ojos para él, lo sabes. Me sentía invisible, me parecía que todos mis esfuerzos eran ridículos. Casi todos me decían que no merecía la pena, que había muchas más chicas por ahí, que aparecería alguien más. Pero como soy un idiota, no quería rendirme – confesó, con sorna – En cierto modo, Shuuko, entiendo lo que es estar enamorado de alguien que parece que nunca será tuyo – y solo entonces, Murao se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. De que todo lo que había sufrido por Tanaka-sensei él lo había pasado por ella – Cuando dijiste que querías intentarlo conmigo, me sentí tan feliz que ni siquiera me planteé que para ti pudiera ser solo, ya sabes, su sustituto. Pero ahora…

\- ¡Aya, no! – Murao se llevó las manos al pecho, como si le doliera allí dentro. Y casi era física la angustia que la atenazaba al pensar que podía perderle – Todo eso quedó atrás. Tanaka-sensei está en el pasado. Quiero que tú seas mi futuro porque… - titubeó, ¿la creería? – porque te quiero, estoy enamorada de ti y siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Y si no puedes soportar que estuviera con él, lo entiendo, pero… no tengo ninguna duda de mis sentimientos por ti.

Era la primera vez que se lo decía. Había estado un tiempo dándole vueltas, planteándose cómo dar ese paso porque no era tan buena manejando sus emociones como Yuuri, tan dulce y transparente, o como Futaba, con esa seguridad arrolladora. Era un desastre y estaba a punto de perder lo que más le importaba por un error tonto. Cerró ambas manos en sendos puños, enfadada consigo misma. Bajó la mirada, apretó la mandíbula. Esperaba escuchar sus pasos desvaneciéndose de un momento a otro, quizá un "se acabó" o algo parecido y la puerta cerrándose. Aguardó por lo inevitable. Los segundos eran tan largos como minutos y se le hacían eternos, cada uno le llevaba a la memoria recuerdos perfectos con Kominato. Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera escondido mejor el pasado…

\- Abre los ojos, Shuuko – le pidió él, en un tono de voz tan suave que la sorprendió. Así lo hizo, para encontrarse con su rostro serio, pero sereno. La tomó de las manos; las de ella se cerraron en torno a las suyas y nunca le había parecido tan reconfortante su contacto – Escúchame bien, porque solo lo diré una vez: reconozco que no me hace ninguna gracia pensar que él ha estado antes que yo. Siempre quise ser algo para ti, y no me gusta la idea de pensar que tengo que competir con él en todo. No tengo ganas de pelear más contra él, Shuuko. No podemos cambiar el pasado y solo tengo tu palabra para asegurarme de que él ya no te importa. Ahora dime, ¿puedo confiar en ti?

Una oportunidad. Eso era lo que le estaba dando: una oportunidad para los dos, sin Tanaka-sensei, sin el fantasma de un tercero siempre rondando entre ambos. Murao no se lo pensó dos veces. También estaba cansada de que el pasado tirase de ella hacia atrás, de que una parte de sí misma se mantuviera siempre alerta, lejos de Kominato. Quería acabar con todo eso. Ahora podía hacerlo, gracias a él.

\- Puedes – le confirmó.

Y sin importarle si era lo apropiado, si él estaba todavía enfadado, se lanzó a sus brazos, embargada por una inmensa gratitud al ser recibida con el mismo cariño de siempre. Tenía mucho más de lo que merecía y no entendía cómo había tardado tanto tiempo en verlo. Dio gracias, repetidamente y en silencio, por las segundas oportunidades y por la bondad de Kominato. Se sentía, por fin, liberada. Preparada para dar más peso al futuro que al pasado.

Un futuro tan colorido como ambos quisieran pintarlo.

* * *

 _Nota final: adoro la pareja que hacen Kominato y Murao, pero siempre me quedará la espinita de que Tanaka-sensei la quería de verdad y se aparta para que ella pueda ser feliz con alguien de su edad y sin complicaciones. Quise darles la oportunidad que se merecen y nunca tuvieron con este fic. Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Si queréis dejar un review, lo aprecio infinito._


End file.
